walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary (Video Game)
Zachary is a character and antagonist appearing in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about his life before or as the outbreak began except that he may have known his boyfriend Jonas before the apocalypse occurred. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Zachary is first encountered on The Mobjack alongside Randall. Back at Monroe, he is present when Randall locks up Samantha and Michonne in a room. Whilst Norma is interrogating Michonne and Greg, Randall begins to beat up Michonne, causing Zachary to rush upstairs and help Michonne back to her chair. He pleads with Randall to stop, staying the interrogation "isn't working", only for Randall to turn on Zachary. After Greg and Michonne go to Jonas's quarters, Randall begins to lay into Zachary, insulting his work ethics and attitude, and commands him to interrogate the captives. He reluctantly does so. Being watched by Randall, Zachary points the gun between the siblings and Michonne, nervously asking them questions. After being taunted and provoked by Randall some more, Zachary takes aim at Samantha, only for Greg to be shot. Randall is furious and takes Zachary out of the room. After Michonne and Samantha kill the zombified Greg, Zachary worriedly re-enters the room. Michonne immediately beats him down and his gun falls to the ground, where it is picked up by Samantha. She aims it at him whilst he pleads his innocence. Michonne has the choice whether to wrestle the gun off of Samantha, sparing Zachary; or let her shoot him. If it's the latter case, she shoots him in the head, instantly killing him. "Give No Shelter" If Zachary was shot in the previous episode, he will be present at the beginning of this episode as a corpse. However, if Zachary was spared, he will thank Samantha for not killing him, and will promise to help them escape. As Jonas re-enters the room, the two will embrace. The two then leave with Michonne and Samantha. They will soon encounter a guard named Joe, and Jonas will help Zachary distract him so that Michonne can reunite with Pete. After this distraction, his fate is left unknown as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. "What We Deserve" Zachary will appear in this episode if spared in Episode 1. Death (Determinant) Killed By * Samantha Fairbanks * Michonne (Caused) * Randall (Indirectly Caused) After the interrogation with Norma and Randall, Randall gives his gun to Zachary to make the questions, since he wasn't getting any answers Randall forced him to do something, this led Zachary to aim at Samantha, suddenly Greg gets in front and is killed by Zachary, Randall leaves with him, when he comes back he sees Greg's corpse and gets nervous and tries to explain to Samantha that it was an accident and that he didn't meant to shoot him, Samantha gets his gun and asks Michonne if she is with her, if Michonne accepts Samantha will kill him in revenge. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zachary has killed: *Greg Fairbanks (Alive, Accidental) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jonas Jonas is Zachary's boyfriend. When Zachary returns to Monroe, Jonas is happy that Zachary returns safely. Jonas is deeply saddened if Zachary is killed. If Zachary was saved by Michonne, Zachary will embrace Jonas and will assist Michonne, Pete and Samantha in escaping the community. Randall Randall harasses Zachary for his sexuality and for not doing anything beneficial in Monroe. Zachary doesn't like the way Randall treats Michonne, Samantha and Greg. If he is spared, Zachary admits that he should've killed Randall instead of Greg. Samantha Samantha loathes Zachary for accidentally murdering Greg. If Michonne saved Zachary, he helps them escape from Monroe, and after seeing him embrace Jonas, Samantha will feel horrible and will thank Michonne for stopping her murder attempt. If Zachary was killed, she will feel regret shooting Zachary when watching Jonas cry over his death. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" (Alive or Corpse, Determinant) *"What We Deserve" (Determinant) Trivia * Zachary and Jonas are the second homosexual couple in the game. The first one is between Walter and Matthew. * Zachary is missing two fingers on his right hand. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Monroe Category:Amputated Victims